User talk:Brick60000
Hi, Brick60000! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brick60000 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Tails6000 (Talk) 08:46, 2 October 2009 Brick, my good man... Brick, I can't do anything about Comrade TIgernose, his regime, or his policies. I have learned to ignore it. You see, I always preach that Stability is Paramount. Tigernose, having come to power, is the new leader. His regime is stable, like mine was. If I attack it, I would be a hypocrite. If stability truly IS paramount, then I must respect the new regime- regardless of how horrid it may be -and move on with my life. Besides, those communist villains demoted me, so what COULD I do? I have moved on and am now focusing my time on something I actually enjoy. We have lost. Tigernose is the new Stable, and Stability is Paramount. What kind of leader would I be if I was above my own law? No man should be above the law. Hypocracy is a sin, and Jesus hated it with a passion, to the point of calling hypocrites- by some translations -a "brood of vipers". God says to "love your enemies" and "pray for those who forsake you". I have made peace with my comrades down at the CPW. It's time to bury the hatchet. Besides, Tigernose is not my enemy, but he isn't my friend. What kind of Christian would I be if I extened hatred to him? I'm done with the CPW. I am now a reader, a categorizer. I am not an active user. I only go to learn where the Pin and such are located. Leave the CPW communism alone. I have bettrer things to do. Brick, I suggest that you join me on this wonderful site and write great things with me. If you want to learn about this database, please ask Explorer or anyone you see on the Shout Box. Welcome! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) HEH HEH HEH HEH!! IT'S PROFESSOR LEEBSTRUM! † 20:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC)